A Second Chance Of A Lifetime
by Moonlight-Glow
Summary: Prue Halliwell has been dead for the last four years, leaving two sisters who miss her terribly, and one whom she has never met to wonder how she is doing. What if that was all about to change? Grams has a plan and she won't stop until her goal is reached
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN CHARMED**

**A Second Chance of a Lifetime**

**Chapter One**

Prue sighed. She missed them so much. Walking slowly she made her way to the looking glass. She peered into the crystal blue watery surface and watched quietly as an image of her family came into focus. She chuckled. It looked like nothing had changed. Piper was still having trouble keeping everything under control with the whole normalcy issue but, Leo was always there for her.

_"Oh! My they've grown so much!"_ Prue thought to herself, watching as Wyatt played on the sunroom floor with his red fire truck. The image shimmered gently and switched to the kitchen where Phoebe was currently feeding baby Chris a warm bottle of milk. Prue smiled.

_"Phoebe…"_ she thought quietly. Her sister had changed so much compared to her Cole days. She hoped this time that Phoebe would find someone a little less……..demonic. Maybe not exactly demonic, after all, Drake had been a fairly good choice even if he was a little cocky at times. The image once again shifted. This time to her bedroom, Paige's now she supposed. Paige was currently trying to write just the right spell to vanquish a changeling demon that the sisters had been tracking for the last week.

Paige. Prue wished she could have met her. Sure she had watched over her from this very spot for the last four years but, it just wasn't the same.

"Prue, are you alright?" a voice asked gently. Prue turned. Who would be here at this hour? Sure time was non-existent in the afterlife to some but, others tried to keep track. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her blue eyes smiled and relaxed.

"I'm fine Grams. Just thinking and……..watching I suppose." she answered. Penelope Halliwell however, was not convinced. She took in her granddaughter's petite form. Her blue eyes shone a sad glimmer shrouded in a mask of fake cheerfulness. Penny sighed before replying.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I just wanted to see how they were doing." Prue assured her. Penny sighed as she watched Prue turned back to her previous activity.

She watched for another minute, an idea slowly turning in her head.

_"It just might work……"_ she thought mischievously.

"Prue, I'll see you later alright? I have to go check on something."

"Okay Grams." Prue answered. With that Penny slowly made her way to see Patty. However, before leaving completely she turned once more to watch her granddaughter sigh and walk away from the glass. It was now or never. Penny had a plan. The question was what? Later that night Prue sat on a cushioned swinging bench watching the soft clouds drift by. Little did she know that this serene picture was soon to be shattered.

**To Be Continued…………………….**

**Authoress Notes – Hey! I'm back! I hoped you liked the prologue of my second story! To all those who read OSMV (the other side of the magic vibe) don't worry. I haven't abandoned it. I will be updating VERY soon! (By this Sunday hopefully.) Anyway please READ & REVIEW and tell me what you think good, or bad.**

**Moonlight-Glow**


	2. Demons and WHAT!

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN CHARMED**

**Recap – **It was now or never. Penny had a plan. The question was what? Later that night Prue sat in a cushioned swinging bench watching the soft clouds drift by. Little did she know, this serene picture would soon be shattered.

**Chapter Two**

"Ah!" Phoebe Halliwell cried, dodging an oncoming fireball. That was it! She couldn't take it anymore. First, a changeling showed up a week ago that the sisters still hadn't vanquished and now a warlock. Could things get any worse?

"Phoebe! Look out!" She turned at the sound of Piper's voice and dodged yet another fireball thrown, this time, by the warlock's companion. Piper sighed. This was getting quite aggravating.

"You know, after seven years of warlocks, demons, and other slightly annoying creatures you would think that they would have some common sense and leave us alone!" Piper exclaimed as she blew up the warlocks with the quick motion of her hands. She took a quick look around the foyer. The grandfather clock lay shattered on the hardwood floor and the flower vases just sprinkles of glass around the flowers arranged on the table in the center of the room.

"Great, Looks like the clock and vases will have to be replaced again!" Piper said, annoyed. She turned to her younger sister and spoke wearily.

"Phoebe, Where is –"A flurry of blue lights interrupted Piper bringing her youngest sister with them.

"- Paige." The young women in question smiled sheepishly.

"Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" Paige asked.

"Only a few warlocks and their fireballs." Phoebe answered sending her sister a questioning look.

"Paige! Where were you? What if the changeling demon had shown up and we needed the Power of Three spell!" Piper questioned. She glared at Paige and crossed her arms across her chest waiting silently for an answer.

"Whoa. Piper calm down! I was just grading some papers at Magic School." Piper sighed. That was a relief. She had begun to worry when Paige didn't answer her call. The small wail of Baby Chris sounded from the kitchen. Piper turned and pushed thoughts of demons out of head. All she wanted right now was to tend to her son. Phoebe put a slim hand on her older sister's shoulder to halt her.

"Wait, Piper. I'll feed Chris. You go take a nap." Smiling in thanks Piper turned and went up the stairs into the room that belonged to her and Leo. She lay down on the soft bed and closed her tired eyes, letting sleep overcome her. Watching her sister go Paige turned to Phoebe.

"Well. That went well. I think I'll go upstairs and finish that vanquishing spell before Piper wakes up and chews my head off." Paige then too, headed up to the second floor of the old Victorian home. Phoebe chuckled lightly. Before heading into the kitchen where Chris waited Phoebe checked on Wyatt in the sunroom. It was times like this when Phoebe missed Prue the most.

The golden doors of the quiet hall burst open and hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Patti! We need to talk." Penny said urgently. She raced through the clouds to where her daughter stood under a cluster of apple trees. Patti, who, had been about to pick an apple off a nearby tree, turned to face a rather flustered Penny.

"Mother, what's the matter? Is everything all right? Are the girls hurt?" Patti asked rather worried. Penny took a breath and tried to calm her daughter.

"No! Calm down. Everything is fine. I just have this little idea that just might make Prue and the others happier."

"Really? What is your idea Mother?" Patti asked warily. It wasn't that she didn't trust her mother. It just seemed that her plans caused more trouble than good, no matter how good her intentions were.

"Why, bring Prue back to life of course!" Patti stared at her mother. She was certainly startled. So much so in fact that only one word formed on her lips.

"WHAT!"

**Authoress Notes – Hey! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait. It was uncalled for. School has had me on lock down for a while. I hope you will all forgive me. Anyway please tell me what you think and thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate your thoughts and opinions about the story!**

**Moonlight-Glow **


	3. Conversations and Photo Reflections

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Recap – **Patti stared at her mother. She was certainly startled. So much so in fact that only one word formed on her lips.

"WHAT!"

**Chapter Three**

Penny looked upon her daughter in wonder and confusion. She thought Patti would be extremely happy with her plan.

"Patti, Are you all right?"

"No Mother. I'm not. Are you crazy! That is almost impossible to do!" Patti answered. A mixture of hope and sadness laced her voice. Although the idea itself sounded hopeful and happy accomplishing it would be a different matter. She thought her mother knew that already.

"Well," Penny huffed. "I thought you would be happy about it. I hardly expected you to be upset! Besides, as you said it is _almost_ impossible to do meaning there is still a way and I intend to find it." Her blue eyes sparkled with indignation.

"No Mother, of course I'm happy. How could I not be? It would be wonderful to see all of my daughters alive and together! It's just that – "

"No buts! We are going to do this and everything will be right again."

"I suppose you're right. Let's go bring our family back together." Patti replied. Her brown eyes shined with unspoken happiness and hope.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The light shone through the large windows of the manor landing on a queen size bed in one particular room. Piper groaned and opened her eyes slightly but closed them just as quickly. The sun hurt her eyes. She turned away from the window and climbed out of the warm covers. She walked slowly to the door, the hardwood floor cool against her feet. As she went to turn the doorknob she noticed a book lying on the floor next to the old oak dresser. She lent over and picked it up. It was an old photo album. Tears pricked at Piper's brown eyes as she peeled away the slightly worn cover, revealing pictures of her, Phoebe and Prue when they were younger. She ran her fingers over the picture of her family that was taken when the sisters had gone to the past. Piper closed the album and placed it gently on the dresser.

_"I miss everyone so much……" _ She thought to herself as she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she saw Phoebe at the table drinking coffee while writing a piece for her column. Phoebe looked up from her paper and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head! Glad to see you're finally up and running!" Phoebe said happily.

"Morning Pheebs." Piper answered while making her own cup of coffee. The coffee maker dinged and she set her finished cup on the counter. She made her way over to Wyatt, who, sat in his highchair.

"Mama!" He gurgled happily. Piper smiled.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good night's sleep?" she cooed planting a soft kiss on his forehead. She turned to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, Where is everyone?" Phoebe took a swig of her coffee and placed it back down on the table before answering.

"Well, Chris is still sleeping peacefully in the nursery and Leo said he needed to go to the hardware store to buy some tools."

"What about Paige?"

"Paige said she was going to the attic to check something in the Book of –"

"Ah!" Phoebe and Piper shared a look. They ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. It sounded like Paige and it was coming from the Attic. They ran though the open door of the attic and could only look on in shock at what they saw.

**To Be Continued…………..**

**Authoress Notes – Well there's the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to all of the wonderful reviewers. I promise this time I WILL respond to all of your comments! Anyway, please read and review!**

**Moonlight-Glow**


	4. The return of a friend and news for Prue

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Recap -**"Ah!" Phoebe and Piper shared a look. They ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. It sounded like Paige and it was coming from the Attic. They ran though the open door of the attic and could only look on in shock at what they saw.

**Chapter Four**

_Flashback_

"Who are you!" Paige exclaimed in surprise. She had been quietly looking through the Book of Shadows when she had heard the familiar song-like presence of an incoming whitelighter behind her. She had turned which resulted in the book closing with a soft snap. What met her brown eyes was the sight of young man in his mid to late twenties. His black hair was cropped short and his brown eyes were weary. Paige screamed. A few seconds later footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs.

_End Flashback_

"Andy!" Phoebe cried. "Is that you?" It was impossible. Andy was supposed to be dead! Next to her, Piper was having an inner conflict with herself. Piper supposed that she should be somewhat happy that Andy stood in front of her looking _alive_; however, seeing him only brought back memories of Prue and her premature death. Andy smiled. Finally! Someone recognized him!

"_And, here I was wondering if Paige was going to outright vanquish my sorry ass." _He thought wryly.

"Hello Phoebe. Piper, you look like you've seen a ghost." Phoebe ran forward and embraced Andy in a tight hug.

"Oh! It's so good to see you!" Piper, however, stayed rooted to her place in the doorway. Suspicion overcame her and she eyed the person who claimed to be Prue's ex-boyfriend carefully.

"Wait one minute buster! How do we know you're _really _Andy? He died six years ago! For all we know you could be some demon who could be disguised to look like him!" Phoebe looked from Piper to "Andy" and back again. She stepped back and went to stand next to her older sister. Paige all the while observed the situation with confusion. Silently she agreed with Piper but, then again, she had never even met Andy so she could never tell if he was acting strangely.

"Piper calm down! I swear it's me!" Phoebe narrowed her brown eyes, sending the man a deadly glare.

"Really, Then answer this. What was your partner's name and what did Prue say to you on the morning of the day you died?" Andy smiled. The answers were simple and came to him with ease.

"Well, if you must know my partner's name was Darryl Morris. Also, Prue told me to stay away from the manor. I was worried so I didn't listen and that resulted in me being killed by a demon. Happy?" Instead of an answer Piper walked over to him and slapped him on the arm. Hard. Andy winced and touched the sore spot gently. Before he could voice his protest at the act of violence however, Piper pulled him into an embrace reminiscent of the one Phoebe hand given him earlier.

"Hey. How are you? How come you aren't dead?" Andy ignored her strange greeting, knowing what she really meant.

"I'm fine. As to why I'm not dead well…." He paused just long enough for Leo to orb in.

"Andy, I'm glad that you were able to make it here safely."

"Hey Leo. Thanks." Piper threw an accusatory glare at her husband.

"Honey, what's going on here?" she asked through slightly clenched teeth.

"Um……maybe we should talk about this downstairs." With that Leo made his way downstairs, Andy close behind.

"Leo!" Piper looked over at her sisters and nodded. They hurried to follow the boys desperate for some answers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prue walked through the endless swarms of fluffy white clouds in haste. She had to find her mother and grandmother as soon as possible. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"_How can he be there? It doesn't make any sense!"_ She spotted the whole female Halliwell line huddled around a large black cauldron. It appeared that her grandmother, ever the leader, was giving instructions for a spell or potion of some sort. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Prue walked over to the group.

"What are all of you doing?" she asked, her blue eyes searching the faces of her ancestors. Before Penny or Patti could offer some excuse to make sure their plan was reveled Melinda answered.

"Congratulations child! I wish I had such an opportunity!"

"Opportunity for what?" Prue asked. Behind her Patti and Penny made motions to stop the oncoming disaster but, it was too late.

"Why, to return to life of course!" Melinda was confused she thought Prue already knew about Penny and Patti's plan. It appeared she wrong for no sooner had the words left her mouth that a soft thump was heard.

Prue Halliwell had fainted.

**Authoress Notes – Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! Thanks again to all of the wonderful reviewers! You really help put me in a good mood! Anyway, I hope you all have happy holidays! Don't forget to read and review! See you on the 25th!**


	5. New Information and Questions Raised

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Recap – **Melinda was confused. She thought Prue already knew about Penny and Patti's plan. It appeared she was wrong for no sooner had the words left her mouth that a soft _thump_ was heard.

Prue Halliwell had fainted.

**Chapter Five**

Prue winced as she opened her eyes slowly. Her head was spinning and she felt quite nauseous. She looked around at the surrounding area in wonder. It appeared that she was in a wide, open, circular garden with a crystal blue river running along its left side. A red wooden bridge ran across the water leading to a double door. It was red with a golden trim along the edges. The golden doorknobs seemed to shine with an eternal glow. Flowers and trees of various varieties grew around the garden and twisted into a path leading to two sets of double doors, one black and one white. They had the same gold trim type of doorknob as before. Prue began to rise. The grass felt smooth and calmingly cool. Once she was up she took a few steps forward and took in the area once again.

_"Where am I?" _ She thought to herself as a puzzled expression crossed her features. She looked at the red door and went to examine it from a closer viewpoint. Before she reached her destination however, she was halted by a soft rustling of the grass. Prue turned back to look behind her. No one was there. As she moved to turn forward to continue to the door she was startled by two figures in front of her. They surveyed her with calm yet worried expressions on their faces. Prue smiled and sighed before acknowledging their presence with words.

"Ah! You two scared me! Where am I? What happened?" Penny and Patty sighed with relief. Prue had finally awoken. They were beginning to worry. Now, the only question that remained was whether or not Prue had remembered what Melinda had said to her only a few hours prior.

"Prue, darling, I'm glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?" Patty asked her daughter anxiously. Prue looked at her mother wearily. Why did she sound so worried?

"I'm fine Mom, really! You make it sound as though I had just been attacked by a demon!" Prue replied. Penny sighed before asking her granddaughter the question that had been plaguing her mind from the moment Prue had fainted.

"Prue before I tell you where we are I have to ask; what is the last thing you remember doing or saying in the last twenty-four hours?" Penny watched her carefully, her hazel eyes calculating and curious.

"Well…." Prue paused and thought for a moment. "I remember looking for you and Mom. I was in a hurry because I needed to tell you both something extremely important. I saw you with the rest of our ancestors standing around a cauldron. Although, I can't remember why, I walked over and asked what was going on. The rest is all very vague and unclear. I think someone said something but, I don't know what exactly and then…well…….I think you know the rest." Prue explained slowly. She knew she was forgetting something; however, she couldn't seem to recollect what. Penny was pleased. At least Prue had forgotten what she was told. The plan could be accomplished without a problem now. Well, only if Prue's reaction was as good as Penny hoped it would be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Piper hurried down the old oak steps in haste. She had to know what was going on soon or she would burst. Phoebe and Paige were not far behind. They entered the living room and saw Leo sitting on the old floral couch, fingers tapping nervously against his jean-covered knees. He had a strained look on his face as if he was about to fight a battle which had impossible odds stacked against him. Andy, on the other hand, looked more than ready to "spill the beans." He leaned impatiently against the polished wooden mantle of the fireplace. When the duo finally noticed the trio's presence Leo stood and prepared for an explanation of sorts.

"Leo, what is going on here?" Piper asked. Leo paused and gave his wife an apologetic look before answering.

"Well, Andy is a whitelighter."

"We noticed. I mean it _is_ kind of obvious." Phoebe stated pointing out what the three women had learned about five minutes ago.

"No! No! That's not what I meant. What I meant to say is that Andy…….Well, he's Prue's whitelighter." Leo corrected. As the sisters took this new information in Andy straightened himself and moved away from the mantle to stand closer to the couch. Paige frowned. This didn't make any sense at all! She looked over at Piper and Phoebe. They too were frowning and trying to decipher what Leo had just told them.

"Wait," Paige said looking from Leo to Andy and back again. "That doesn't make any sense! Prue's been dead for the past four years."

"Right," Piper agreed. "How is he Prue's whitelighter? The Elder's haven't said anything to us about Prue in the first place and besides, wouldn't they have sent one whitelighter for all of us?"

"That's true but-"Leo answered but before he could finish his sentence or comment a familiar voice rang throughout the room.

"Can't you boys do anything right?"

**Authoress Notes – Hey everyone! How are you? I'm extremely sorry for not updating in so long. Yeesh! It's been almost six months! That's not good and I really have no excuse for making you wait so long for the chapter! School has been torture and I haven't had a lot of free time. But, I have good news! I am finally on my summer break which means more updates more often! Anyway, please read and review!**

**Moonlight-Glow**


	6. Trouble, Realizations and Discoveries

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Recap -** "That's true but-"Leo answered but before he could finish his sentence or comment a familiar voice rang throughout the room.

"Can't you boys do anything right?"

**Chapter Six**

Time seemed to come to an abrupt halt as the group turned their attention to the newcomer. It was a woman. She appeared to be in the later years of her life, mid-sixties or early seventies. Her brown hair was short and fell in slight curls around her face. Her hazel eyes were intense and shown with power and confidence not unlike a warrior's. Her face was stern, a frown drawn across her lips. Piper, Phoebe and Paige recognized her immediately.

"Grams!" the three young women exclaimed in unison, each moving to embrace the older woman in a gentle hug. Penelope Halliwell smiled and with a greeting of "Hello, girls." returned the gestures happily before turning her complete and full attention to Leo and Andy, frown once again in place.

"Well?" Penny asked imploringly, letting her intense gaze fall on both men one at a time. "Are either of you going to give me an explanation or am I going to have to handle this myself?" Andy eyed the woman wearily. He had met Penny only briefly during his training as a whitelighter and found her to be quite pleasant albeit a bit stern however, he had yet to be acquainted with her temper and dangerous wrath. Leo had warned him to be extremely cautious in the event that this occurred but, Andy hadn't believed him until now. Even if it was hard for him to admit, he felt slightly intimidated. Leo, on the other hand, only sighed and moved towards his wife's grandmother preparing to appease her. He had expected this might happen especially after what had happened upon their last meeting only a few hours prior to the first encounter between Andy and Paige. It gave him a headache just thinking about it!

_**Flashback**_

_Leo glanced around slowly letting his eyes give the room a once over. He remembered this place all too well. _

_"Whitelighter Headquarters," Leo thought to himself. "How could I forget?" Being there was bittersweet to him and brought back several long-buried memories. Some were of his happier times here during his training as a young whitelighter. Others were of his many arguments with the Elders about the relationship he and Piper shared. At the time he didn't care for the Elders opinion. Even now, as an Elder himself, he still didn't. As his eyes continued to scour the room he made several tiny, almost nonexistent, observations. The white, marble floors remained the same polished, and unscathed. They seemed to glow brightly even without the presence of actual lights in the room. The high golden doors that lay along the back wall were still as solid and imploring as he remembered protecting the important objects that were contained within. Even the delicate marble fountain in the corner seemed the same! Leo tore his blue eyes away from the room and headed east to the garden where he knew Penny and Patty would be waiting for him. He was confused and wondered what was so important that he had to come to them instead of the other way around. He pushed his anxiety to the back of his mind and pushed onward. When Penny had first contacted him she had sounded rushed and nervous as if she were about to be caught. When he had asked what was wrong she had only stated that she had something of great importance that she wanted to speak to him about. When he reached the pair of red double doors that led to the garden he paused for a moment. The gold trim along the doors shone gently as did the doorknobs. Leo sighed and prepared for the worst before taking on of his hands – which had previously hung at his sides – and grabbing onto the left knob, turning it gently. He crossed the threshold and headed to the center of the garden where both Penny and Patty were waiting patiently. As Leo neared, the women greeted him._

_"Leo, it's good to see you again." Patty said, smiling gently. Next to her Penny only nodded, the importance of the subject weighing heavily on her shoulders._

_"Hello, Leo. Thank you for coming to see us." _

_"No problem," Leo replied. "What did you want to talk to me about?" _

_"It has come to our attention that the girls, all of them, have been quite depressed lately." Penny said solemnly. Leo nodded. The sisters seemed rather upset recently. Piper often looked through the old photo album that sat on her dresser and cried. He had tried comforting her but she had only reassured him that she was fine. She just missed Prue. They all did, himself included. Penny took his nod as a sign to continue and did so._

_"So, Patty and I have come up with a plan so to speak."_

_"Really, what's the plan?" Leo asked cautiously. He had an _extremely_ bad feeling about this._

_"Well, we're going to bring Prue back to life." Penny stated as though it were a fact printed in an old history textbook. Leo stood too stunned to move for a few moments before he finally regained his composure. The absurdity of the statement made him want to balk. He didn't. Instead, he surveyed the women slowly before answering._

_"But that's – "_

_"Impossible? Only nearly and besides, you want the girls to be happier? Don't you?" Penny finished for him._

_"Well, yes. Of course I do but-"_

_"Good. Then I think I will go work on the potion for Prue's return. Are you coming Patty?"_

_"Mother!" Patty exclaimed. Penny shot her daughter a warning glance before leaving the garden. Patty sighed and gave Leo an apologetic smile._

_"I'm sorry Leo. We'll contact you again when we know more alright? For right now we need you to look after a new whitelighter. I believe you know him. Andy Tredeau?"_

_"Yeah, we've met a couple of times. Isn't he Prue's ex-boyfriend?"_

_"Yes. He will be waiting for you in the main Hall."_

_"Alright, but-"_

_"The rest will all be said soon enough." Patty stated gently, tearing Leo away from asking a risky question. With that she too left the garden, leaving him standing alone and extremely confused. Leo stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his dark blue jeans and walked resolutely to the hall where Andy waited. This was going to be very interesting._

_**End Flashback**_

Leo sighed. That had been an exhausting experience in his opinion but he doubted anyone would disagree. He knew by looking at Penny's stern frown and Piper's inquiring gaze that he was walking straight into another.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prue was astonished. How could they all just sit there and lie to her she didn't know but, that was the least of her worries. She lay once again in the soft grass where she had awoken a few hours ago. Her dark brown – almost black hair fanned out gently behind her as she stared up at the blue sky in contemplation. She tried to analyze what her mother and grandmother had just told her. She had been explaining to them what she remembered from before she fainted. Then her mother dropped the biggest sort of news one could imagine, well in her opinion. She kept hearing drone slowly on in her head like a broken record. At any rate it was unforgettable. She heard it again.

_"Prue, your grandmother and I well……we want to return you to your sisters……by bringing you back to life."_

At first she was surprised. Then she was angry. Finally she was happy. Maybe, it was all three at once. If one could feel those three emotions all at the same time Prue didn't know. She gently tore a blade of grass from the ground and began twirling it between her right thumb and forefinger. She finally let it sink in as she lay there, quietly. She let a smile light her face.

She was going home.

**Authoress Note – Hey everyone! How are you? I'm sorry for the long wait I was out of town last week and didn't get a chance to update. At any rate I hope it wasn't too long a wait compared to my last update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the fourth and fifth chapters! I really appreciate your comments and opinions! Anyway, Thanks again and don't forget to please READ & REVIEW!**

**Moonlight-Glow**


	7. Reactions

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Recap - **If one could feel those three emotions all at the same time Prue didn't know. She gently tore a blade of grass from the ground and began twirling it between her right thumb and forefinger. She finally let it sink in as she lay there, quietly. She let a smile light her face.

She was going home.

**Chapter Seven**

"Leo?" Piper inquired, "What's going on here?" Her brown eyes searched Leo's face for any clues to the puzzle he had created. He knew something. He had to. How else would one explain the apologetic looks and smiles he gave to her as well as to her sisters? Phoebe and Paige moved away from their grandmother and closer to Piper. Phoebe gently took Piper's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She hoped that Leo's answer, whatever it may be, would be a positive one. She didn't know how many more negative occurrences the family could take. Paige stood on Piper's other side, her hands on her hips. She shot a glance at Leo only to find him smiling apologetically in return. This only caused the anticipation and worry that was present in the room to increase, causing the air to become thick and slightly overwhelming. All four women looked at Leo expectantly, waiting for a response. After what seemed to be an eternity Leo finally caved. He took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, silently preparing himself for what was to come.

"Well," He began, letting his gaze settle on his wife and her sisters, "I _was_ hoping I wouldn't have to tell you so soon but, I guess it can't be helped. Piper, it's…. Prue…she's coming back."

Piper stared at her husband in disbelief. Had she heard him correctly? Yes, she had. Her knees felt weak and unsupported as she lowered herself to the floor, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Piper shifted her gaze to her grandmother. She needed conformation of the impossible. All Penny could do was nod and watch as the girls reacted to the news. Piper, seeing this, let her unshed tears fall, sliding down her face and onto the oriental carpeting that covered the floor. Beside her, Phoebe tightened her grip on Piper's hand and sent a happy, watery smile to Penny and Leo, her face a light red as a result of the tears that she let flow down her face.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, lowering herself to embrace Piper gently.

"Yes." Penny answered happily as Paige, who hadn't moved at all since the announcement was made, finally let the news sink in. She extracted her hands from her sides; eyes alight with surprise. She looked at her older sisters and smiled happily. She was elated. At last she was going to meet the legendary Prue. The woman whom she had heard countless stories about and whose actions she had tried to live up to when she had first began learning about being a witch and all the trials and tribulations that came along with it. She knelt down next Phoebe and Piper, enclosing them in a warm, happy embrace.

"Grams, are you absolutely sure that she is coming back? I mean bad things always, always seem to happen to us when things appear to finally be going great. What if we loose her again?" Piper reasoned, determined to find truth, once again, in the impossible and unlikely. Her eyes shone with tears, body shaking with emotion. Phoebe gave Piper's right shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Piper, don't worry. If Prue really is coming back, and I think she will, we are not going to loose her again. No one will let that happen. I promise." Piper gave her younger sister a grateful smile and rose to her feet, allowing Phoebe and Paige to release their hold on her as well as each other. Paige turned to Penny, one final question lingering in her thoughts, and gave her an imploring look.

"Grams, I'm happy about Prue, really I am, but that still doesn't explain why Andy is here." Penny looked unaffected by Paige's abrupt question as if she had been waiting for the subject to be broached for the past few minutes.

"Well, why don't you ask him that, yourself?" Paige flushed in embarrassment as she gave her grandmother what she believed to be a well deserved glare.

"Well maybe I don't want to ask him myself! I mean really, I barely even know the guy. And besides, isn't he supposed to be dead?" Andy, who had been silently observing the family throughout the last few minutes, turned to glower at Paige, his voice strangely calm and even.

"Paige, you _do_ know that I can hear every word you say, right?" He walked over to the doorway that led to the sun room and leaned up against the polished frame, keeping his eyes focused as to not reveal any unwanted information.

"Of course, but, I want some answers as to why you suddenly show up out of the blue as if you owned the place, and don't you think you owe a girl an apology?" Andy sighed, this was getting extremely exasperating.

"_When can I get the hell out of here?"_ he thought silently, hoping someone would appear and distract Paige from continuing on the path of questioning that she was heading down.

"Look, I'm sorry for scaring you, but, you will get your answers."

"When?" Piper inquired, adamant as to not letting him leave without at least divulging any information he knew or what sources in which to find the answers she so desperately wanted.

"Soon."


End file.
